blacklightfandomcom-20200225-history
Weapon Tags Blacklight: Tango Down
Weapon Tags are available in the Armory. Soldiers can personalize their standard issue weapons and have taken to purchase trinket-like charms that they can attach to the sling hook on the weapon. There are 101 in the game ranging from smiley faces to little missiles. Weapon tags boost two of the three stat icons (Mobility and Survivability). These stat icons represent Lethality (target symbol), Mobility (>>>), and Survivability (shield with medic icon). Lethality - Damage, weapon spread, weapon kick*, weapon switch speed*, weapon reload*, and accuracy. Mobility - Sprint speed, weapon switch speed*, and weapon reload speed*. Survivalability - Maximum Health, health regeneration speed, critical max health regeneration, HRV time, weapon reload speed*, and weapon spread*. (Bonuses with * next to them are UNCONFIRMED) All of the Special Effects listed in each of the three stat icons are tied seperately to the weapons tag with some exceptions such ass the Health pack tag (#16) giving bonuses to both maximum HP and Critical regeneration rate. Special Effects The Stat Effects are not entirely accurate, do not rely on them. This list is incomplete, there may be abilities that are not confirmed. 001 (Zombie Inc Icon) +Survivability (110%) Ability: Unknown 002 (Knife) +Survivability (125%) Ability: Unknown 003 (Blue Digi Grenade?) +Mobility (105%) Ability: Unknown 004 (APC) +Mobility (105%) Ability: Unknown 005 (Pig with wings) +Mobility (120%) Ability: Unknown 006 (Pig) +Mobility (110%) Ability: Unknown 007 (Blue Soda Can?) +Mobility (105%) Ability: Unknown 008 (Red Soda Can?) +Mobility (110%) Ability: Unknown 009 (Blue and Red Soda Cans) +Mobility (120%) Ability: Unknown 010 (Blue Pack of Soda) + (140%) Ability: Unknown 011 (Yellow Boxing Gloves) +Survivability (125%) Ability: Critical regen rate goes to 93 HP (Standard Armor) -''Courtesy of NitroBullet'' 012 (Red Boxing Gloves) +Survivability (135%) Ability: Unknown 013 (Zombie with hat) +Survivability (150%) Ability: Unknown 014 (Zombie) +Survivability (135%) Ability: Unknown 015 (???) +Survivability (140%) Ability: Unknown 016 (Health Pack) +Survivability (145%) Ability: Increases health to 184 and increases critical regeneration to 94. (I am not sure) 017 (???) +Survivability (135%) Ability: Unknown 018 (Eyeball?) +Survivability (120%) Ability: Unknown 019 (Frag Grenade) +Survivability (130%) Ability: Unknown 020 (Blue Health Frag Grenade) +Mobility (110%) +Survivability (110%) Ability: Unknown 021 (Spray Paint Can?) +Survivability (130%) Ability: Unknown 022 (Bag of Tea) +Survivability (125%) Ability Unknown 023 (Dice) +Mobility (110%) Ability: Unknown 024 (???) +Survivability (105%) Ability: Unknown 025 (Blacklight Icon on green diamond) +Survivability (115%) Ability: Unknown 026 (Club on a blue diamond?) +Survivability (110%) Ability: Unknown 027 (Zombie Inc Logo on red diamond) +Survivability (125%) Ability: Unknown 028 (Order logo on red background on green diamond) +Survivability (135%) Ability: Unknown 029 (Toxic Waste) +Survivability (110%) Ability: Unknown 030 (Exploding Barrel) +Survivability (125%) Ability: Unknown 031 (Silver Brass Knuckles) +Survivability (125%) Ability: Unknown 032 (Black Brass Knuckles) +Survivability (150%) Ability: Unknown 033 (Gold Brass Knuckles) +Survivability (160%) Ability: Unknown 034 (Yellow Star) +Mobility (105%) +Survivability (110%) Ability: Unknown 035 (Dark Yellow Star) +Mobility (110%) +Survivability (110%) Ability: Unknown 036 (Green Star) +Mobility (110%) +Survivability (125%) Ability: Glows Green 037 (Purple Star) +Mobility (120%) +Survivability (125%) Ability: Unknown 038 (Green Cubeman) +Survivability (110%) Ability: Unknown 039 (Blue Cubeman) +Survivability (110%) Ability: Unknown 040 (Orange Cubeman) +Survivability (110%) Ability: Unknown 041 (Purple Cubeman) +Survivability (125%) Ability: Unknown 042 (Red Cubeman) +Survivability (135%) Ability: Unknown 043 (Shuriken) +Mobility (105%) Ability: Unknown 044 (Black Shuriken) +Mobility (110%) Ability: Unknown 045 (Pink Shuriken) +Mobility (120%) Ability: Unknown 046 (Order Soldier/Sam Fisher(?) +Mobility (110%) Ability: Unknown 047 (Blacklight Soldier) +Survivability (120%) Ability: Unknown 048 (Bomb) +Survivability (120%) Ability: Unknown 049 ($ Bomb) +Survivability (145%) Ability: Unknown 050 (Gold Bomb) +Survivability (125%) Ability: Unknown 051 (Striped Bomb) +Survivability (145%) Ability: Unknown 052 (Shiny Bomb) +Survivability (160%?) Ability: Unknown 053 (Blue and Red Rocket) +Survivability (120%) Ability: Unknown 054 (Yellow and Black Rocket) +Survivability (135%) Ability: Unknown 055 (Smiley Face Rocket) +Survivability (120%) Ability: Unknown 056 (Black Rocket with Blacklight logo) +Survivability (150%) Ability: Unknown 057 (Black Rocket with Order logo) +Survivability (160%) Ability: Unknown 058 (Red Shotgun Shell) +Survivability (150%) Ability: Unknown 059 (Green Shotgun Shell) +Survivability (135%) Ability: Unknown 060 (Blacklight operator cube) +Survivability (125%) Ability: Unknown 061 (Order operator cube) +Survivability (125%) Ability: Unknown 062 (Smiley Face Ball) +Survivability (125%) Ability: Unknown 063 (8 Ball) +Survivability (125%) Ability: Unknown 064 (Globe) +Survivability (135%) Ability: Unknown 065 (Lightning Bolt) +Mobility (115%) Ability: Unknown 066 (Purple Lightning Bolt) +Mobility (125%) Ability: Unknown 067 (Green Lightning Bolt) +Mobility (130%) Ability: Glows Green 068 (Brown 40mm Grenade?) +Survivability (135%) Ability: Unknown 069 (Blue 40mm Grenade?) +Survivability (135%) Ability: Unknown 070 (Light Blue 40mm Grenade) +Survivability (145%) Ability: Unknown 071 (White Skull) +Mobility (110%) +Survivability (110%) Ability: Unknown 072 (Black Skull 1) +Mobility (105%) +Survivability (120%) Ability: Unknown 073 (Black Skull 2) +Mobility (105%) +Survivability (135%) Ability: Unknown 074 (Yellow #1) +Survivability (135%) Ability: Unknown 075 (Blue #1) +Survivability (135%) Ability: Unknown 076 (Green #1) +Survivability (145%) Ability: Glows Green 077 (8-bit White Skull) +Mobility (105%) +Survivability (120%) Ability: Unknown 078 (8-bit Green Skull) +Mobility (110%) +Survivability (110%) Ability: Unknown 079 (Brown Frag Grenade) +Mobility (110%) +Survivability (120%) Ability: Unknown 080 (???) +Survivability (110%) Ability: Unknown 081 (Pink Digi Grenade?) +Survivability (135%) Ability: Unknown 082 (Light Blue Digi Grenade?) +Survivability (160%) Ability: Unknown 083 (Blue Boxing Gloves) +Survivability (120%) Ability: Unknown 084 (???) +Survivability (135%) Ability: Unknown 085 (Knife) +Survivability (120%) Ability: Unknown 086 (Black Dice) +Mobility (120%) Ability: Unknown 087 (Blue Dual Gun Picture) +Survivability (135%) Ability: Unknown 088 (Skull and Cross Swords) +Survivability (135%) Ability: Unknown 089 (Revolver) +Survivability (135%) Ability: Unknown 090 (Person with ???) +Mobility (120%) +Survivability (110%) Ability: Unknown 091 (Dog Tags with Blue Emblem) +Mobility (120%) Ability: Unknown 092 (Red Dog Tags) +Mobility (120%) +Survivability (110%) Ability: Unknown 093 (Grey Dog Tags) +Mobility (105%) +Survivability (110%) Ability: Unknown 094 (Green Dog Tags) +Mobility (110%) +Survivability (120%) Ability: Unknown 095 (Blue Assault Rifle) +Survivability (145%) Ability: Unknown 096 (Green Assault Rifle) +Survivability (145%) Ability: Unknown 097 (Yellow Assault Rifle) +Survivability (145%) Ability: Unknown 098 (Shovel?) +Survivability (140%) Ability: Unknown 099 (Rainbow pterodactyl) +Mobility (135%) Ability: Unknown 100 (Clouds and Rainbow) +Survivability (135%) Ability: Unknown 107 (Gray and Orange Dog Tags) +Survivability (150%) Ability: Increases Health Regen to 93 132 (Holland Flag) +Survivability (110%) Ability: Increased Health Regen 139 (Spain Flag) +Survivability (125%) Ability: Increased HRV Regen Weapon Tag Codes Al13nwa4re5acasE - Alienware Symbol Alienwarec8pestU - Alienware Black Dog tags AMD3afrUnap - VISION square tag (red) 4MDB4quprex - VISION square tag (blue) AT1hAqup7Su - ATi square tag. E3F6crAS5u - Grey/Orange Dog tags Denek1Ju3aceH7 - Yellow Teddy Bear Fam1tsuprusWe2e - Tag with ingraved-writing/picture. Bl4ckl1ght2Ru7uS - ??? Ch1pBLuS9PR - Blacklight logo chip. Ch1p1GN1u0S - Lighting bolt chip. Ch1pMMRSc0rp - Blacklight "W" logo chip. Ch1p0RD3Ru02 - Order logo chip. Ch1pZ0MB1Et7 - Zombie Studios logo chip. H4rtBr34kerio4u - Pink Brass Knuckles. SKULLCLUB9rAVaZ2 - blue skull square tag StormLion9rAVaZ2 - Dinosaur thingy?? St0rmLi0nB4qupre - Dinosaur thingy?? tag. R4z3erzu8habuC - green and black tag. UPGr0undWupraf4u - Black square tag with design. UPGr0undv2FUDame - Black square tag with design. AUS9eT5edru - Australian Flag AUTF6crAS5u - Austrian Flag BELS7utHAsP - Belgium Flag(?) CANfeprUtr5 - Canada Flag DENdathe8HU - Denmark Flag FINw3uthEfe - Finland Flag FRApRUyUT4a - France Flag GERtRE4a4eS - Germany Flag HOKYeQuKuw3 - Hong Kong Flag INDs4u8RApr - Indian Flag IRE8ruGejec - Ireland Flag ITAQ7Swu9re - Italian Flag JPNj7fazebR - Japanese Flag KORpaphA9uK - Korean Flag MEX5Usw2YAd - Mexican Flag HOLb8e6UWuh - Holland Flag NZLxut32eSA - New Zealand Flag NOR3Waga8wa - Norweigien Flag PORQ54aFrEY - Portuguese Lfag R41nB0wu7p3 - ??? RUS7rusteXe - Russian Flag SINvuS8E2aC - ??? ESPChE4At5p - ??? SWEt2aPHutr - Swedish Flag SWIsTE8tafU - Switzerland Flag TAW8udukUP2 - Thai Flag UKv4D3phed - British Flag USAM3spudre - American Flag Category:Armory